Wrong Impression
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: Clue's in the title. Horatio has a very rough day - from being dragged across the floor to a little trouble with hospital staff, leading to accusations. Warning: lemon scenes & some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Impression**

**Chapter 1**

After a long day at work, Zoë was picking up her handbag from her locker when she glanced round to Ryan's old locker. She sighed to herself and then closed her locker and gently bit her bottom lip. She ran a hand through her glossy hair and then stepped back and slumped down onto the bench that was behind her. She dropped her handbag to the floor and leant forwards and leant on her knees and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Zoë, sweetheart?" Horatio called softly as he walked in and saw her sat on the bench. She looked up at him and then exhaled as she looked back to her locker and then looked down to the floor. She pressed her lips into a hard line and then bit her bottom lip again as she studied the dull carpet.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Horatio asked warmly as he approached her and then slowly sat down next to her with his shoulder rubbing against hers. She just shook her head as she exhaled.

"Has anyone said anything to you?" Horatio asked and she shook her head as she leant over and placed her head on his shoulder as she quickly wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Has anyone done anything to upset you?" Horatio asked, '_heads will be rolling if anyone's done anything.'_ He thought to himself.

"No" she choked as another tear fell.

"Talk to me sweetheart." Horatio asked softly as he gently rubbed her thigh.

"I'm okay, I just want a hug." She said as she looked up at him and he nodded and then got up and pulled her up to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and threaded his fingers into her hair.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Come on beautiful, let's go home." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then pulled back and picked her handbag up and walked out with him. Horatio put their dinner in the oven and then walked into the living room and sat with Zoë.

"Would you like to talk?" Horatio asked softly and she looked over to him.

"I'm fine. I am just feeling a little bit stressy, that's all." She said as she looked at him and he nodded at her.

"Cup of tea and a bar of chocolate?" Horatio asked softly and she nodded with a small smile developing.

"Thank you." She said softly and Horatio quickly got up, kissed her forehead and then walked out into the kitchen and picked up a small bar of chocolate and made her a cup of tea and himself a coffee. He walked back in and handed her the bar of chocolate and put her mug on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Horatio." She said softly and he gave her a smile. She quickly ate the bar of chocolate and then moved closer to Horatio. He wrapped his arm around her as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Once they had eaten their dinner, they tided and both did a little bit of extra work for a particularly hard case that they were dealing with. Zoë walked out of the study soon after and walked up stairs to change into her gym kit and then began a workout upstairs. Horatio left her too it and carried on with his work until he got fed up with it too and then left it and went upstairs. He walked down to the gym room and saw her running on the treadmill. He walked in and sat on one of the benches used for weights. He looked up at her in her leggings and sports bra.

"Good workout?" Horatio asked and she nodded as she continued to control her breathing. He watched her pony tail flick about as she ran.

"Do you prefer watching me run or sleep?" She asked with a smile as she looked over to him.

"That's a difficult question actually. I love watching you do anything." Horatio smiled up at her.

"You're so cute." She smiled as she took the speed of the treadmill down. She halted 5 minutes later and looked over at Horatio who had a wide smile on his face.

"What are you grinning at?" She questioned with a grin herself.

"You" he smiled and she quickly walked over to him and then pulled him up and placed a needy, passionate kiss on his lips. She quickly flicked her trainers off while she kissed him and then placed one of her hands over his crotch and felt him begging to be freed from his tight trousers. Whatever was making her so hot for him was making him hot for her. He quickly undone his shirt as they kissed wildly at each other. She undone his trousers and pushed them down along with his boxers. She quickly pushed off her leggings and her underwear followed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and onto the floor.

"I need you so badly." She groaned into his mouth as she ravaged his lips. '_Wow, so sexy when she's a little rougher, I never thought I'd like a little rougher.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Now, please, Horatio." She begged him but he just continued to kiss her as he placed one hand on her hip. She quickly flipped him over and pinned him to the floor as she straddled his hips and she quickly moved into position and sat down on his length and felt him impale her. '_She's already ready? How?'_ Horatio questioned himself, but didn't complain; it drove his desire more.

"Argh yes!" She moaned as she looked down at him. She then laid on him as she moved her hips and kissed wildly at him again. She pulled him over so she laid on her back.

"Make love to me hard, please. Hard, Horatio." She begged him and he kissed her wildly back as he pulled nearly all the way out and then slammed into her and she cried out. He stilled and looked down at her, worried he'd actually hurt her. '_Oh no, I've hurt her!'_ He panicked.

"Horatio! Carry on please!" She begged and he did it again and she felt the sharp, intense pleasure course through her body. She raised her legs as high as they could go and as far apart as they'd go.

"Fuck yes, Horatio." She raised her voice as she scrunched her eyes closed when she felt him drive into her again.

"Deeper" she groaned into his mouth as they started kissing again and Horatio carried on.

"Ahhh" she murmured. Horatio carried on pushing into her hard and fast and he could feel his release coming quickly.

"Come on Zoë, I'm not far off." Horatio groaned as he mouthed at her jaw line.

"Say it again, Horatio." She groaned back at him.

"Come on Zoë, I'm not far off." He whispered into her ear as he pushed into her again.

"Oh gosh, I love you so much." She cried out loud as she felt her release close.

"I love you so much too." He groaned loudly and he felt her pulsating around his length.

"Ahhh Horatio! Oh my gosh! Horatio!" She screamed as her body quivered below his. She took a deep breath when the height of her orgasm was just disappearing and his was just coming.

"I" Horatio said as he pushed into her.

"Love" he said again with another push into her.

"You" he said as he pushed into her the last time as he felt himself explode into her. His body collapsed onto her. He quickly rolled over and took her with him so he didn't crush her.

"That was magical." Zoë groaned before she kissed him.

"No foreplay?" Horatio questioned and she giggled. '_I think that was the roughest sex I've ever had, and it was good.'_ He thought to himself, slightly surprised at how quickly it was over with.

"I needed you then and there and you didn't disappoint." She grinned down at him.

"I have to say, I don't know about you, but that was definitely the quickest time I've had sex in." She grinned at him.

"I have to agree…" Horatio raised his eyebrows at her.

"I need a shower, and a back massage, care to join?" She asked softly and he nodded up at her with a grin. She got up and felt him exit her and she quivered again and then picked up her leggings and underwear as Horatio climbed to his weak legs and picked up his trousers and boxers and walked out with her.

They climbed into bed after the shower and flicked the new TV on.

"Ooh, it's a rom-com!" She smiled at Horatio with a sparkle in her eye and he knew exactly what that meant.

They found themselves going at it once again. Horatio's already weak body weakened more as he collapsed down onto her after he released.

"You're a right love beast tonight." She grinned up at him and he exhaled a small chuckle.

"My hormones are literally going crazy tonight…" She said softly and Horatio then kissed her again and then pulled out of her and got up with her. They returned back to bed and Horatio pulled Zoë in close and then flicked the TV and the light off.

"Goodnight beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"Goodnight handsome" she smiled and then placed an affectionate kiss on his lips.

They woke the next morning and headed off to work like any other morning.

"Can you hear gun fire?" Zoë questioned as she looked round to Horatio and he glanced back to her and nodded. He pulled to a stop when they saw two rival gangs firing at each other from across the street. Horatio quickly called it in and then got out along with Zoë as they drew their guns.

"Miami Dade Police, put your hands in the air!" Horatio yelled as both he and Zoë walked around the car and stood back to back looking at each rival gang. The firing didn't cease, so they took aim and began to fire themselves.

"Argh!" Horatio yelled as he felt something rip through his thigh. Zoë glanced back and saw him falling to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Horatio!" She yelled before she turned back around and shot the two gang members in the arms. She turned around and pulled Horatio up and put his arm around her neck and then backed off with him. They continued to shoot at the gangs when Horatio's legs went from under him and he put all his weight on Zoë.

"Horatio! Stay with me." She shouted as she ceased shooting and wrapped her right arm around him and dragged him back to the back of the car so they were shielded from all firing. She opened the boot and got Horatio in and laid him down.

"Stay calm handsome, I've got you." Zoë said as she placed her hands over his inner thigh.

"Lucky, they've just missed the crown jewels." Zoë said as she turned and pulled the first aid kit closer and opened it. Horatio gritted his teeth as he took a sharp intake of air.

"Put your hands on your leg handsome." She said and he placed his hands on his thigh as he continued to heavily breathe.

"You're doing really well, Horatio." Zoë said as she pulled out a load of gauze pads and ripped the packets open and then placed them over his leg and she pressed hard on his thigh.

"I know it hurts, I'm really sorry Horatio." Zoë said as she knelt over him. She pulled her phone out and rang for an ambulance just as patrol cars turned up and began firing upon the gangs.

"Stay with me Horatio, nice long deep breaths, okay?" She said softly and he nodded and slowed his breathing down as he placed his hand over her thigh and looked up at her.

"You're doing really well Horatio, you're going to be fine, it's not hit anything major." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded. The firing ceased as the patrol officers took the rest of the gang members down. Officer Jessop ran around Horatio's car and looked in.

"Lieutenant, Detective, is there anything I can do?" He asked and Zoë shook her head.

"Get onto the ambulance and tell them to hurry." She said and Jessop nodded at her as he ran back to his car.

"You've been very lucky, a few more inches to the left and your artery could have been severed, a few more inches to the right and we wouldn't be having children." Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"I still don't feel too lucky." Horatio mumbled and then gritted his teeth again.

"I know handsome, but the ambulance is on its way, you're going to be fine." Zoë assured him.

"I love you." He said as he looked up at her, she could see the pain in his eyes.

"I love you too." She said softly as she took hold of his left hand with her right. She glanced round and saw two paramedics running over to them.

"Help is here handsome, you're going to be fine." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded at her.

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, he's sustained a gunshot wound to his left upper thigh, it's missed his artery, but is still bleeding. He doesn't have any other medical conditions." Zoë said softly and they nodded as one climbed into the boot with her.

"Hi Horatio, I'm Richard, we're going to stop the bleeding as much as we can and then get you out of here and to hospital, okay?" He asked and Horatio nodded.

"First we're going to give you some pain medication." He said softly.

"I don't need it." Horatio groaned as he shook his head.

"Horatio, take it for me please." Zoë said softly and he then nodded.

"We can try you on gas and air if you'd prefer?" The paramedic asked and Horatio nodded. The other younger paramedic ran back to the ambulance and pulled the bed out along with the gas and air canisters and then ran back over to the car.

"Take some deep breaths on this Horatio, it'll ease the pain." Richard said and Horatio nodded as he took the mouth-piece from him.

"Breathe in through your mouth and out through your nose." Richard said softly and Horatio did just that. They saw him relax a little.

"I'm going to take a look, okay?" Richard asked and Horatio nodded. He removed Zoë's hands and then peeled the gauze back and then quickly covered it again.

"We need to get him in quickly, he's losing a fair amount of blood." Richard said to the other paramedic.

"Okay ma'am, we're going to get him out of here, are you related?" He asked softly.

"Zoë, and we're engaged. I will be travelling in the ambulance with you." Zoë said softly and the paramedic nodded.

"Horatio, we're going to move you now and get you onto the bed and then check your obs before we leave, okay?" Richard asked and Horatio nodded as he took another deep breath of the gas. They moved Horatio onto the bed as Zoë got out.

"I'll be right there, I'm going to move the car off the road." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded while he continued to breathe in the gas. Zoë quickly moved the car and rushed over to the ambulance with her handbag on her arm. She hopped in and then took hold of Horatio's free hand.

"Okay handsome?" She asked and Horatio nodded as they attached the ECG leads to his chest as well as a pulse oximeter to his finger. Zoë pulled her phone out when it started to vibrate in her pocket.

"It's Eric." She said to Horatio and she then answered.

"Zoë, are you okay? I heard that you guys were caught in a cross-fire between two gangs?" He questioned softly.

"Horatio's been shot, we're just about to head over to the hospital in the ambulance, but don't worry. He's not critical, the bullet has missed everything that is vital, he's just losing blood at the moment and obviously in a lot of pain." Zoë said softly.

"Give him my best, I'll be over to see you both as soon as I can. Keep me updated." Eric said softly.

"Will do, thank you" Zoë said softly and then hung up.

"Eric sends his best and he'll see us when he can at the hospital." She said as she took hold of his hand with her other hand. One of the paramedics hopped out and closed the doors. They pulled off as Horatio continued to take deep breaths on the gas.

"You look like you're enjoying that." Zoë said softly and Horatio looked at her.

"We should get some for home." Horatio said softly and Zoë laughed.

"I will admit, it is good stuff" she smiled at him.

"Have you got to the 'green' stage yet?" Zoë asked softly and he looked up at her confused.

"When I've had it previously, my vision goes all green, then peoples voices echo." She smiled.

"Not quite there yet." Horatio smiled and she nodded.

"You'll get there soon, just keep breathing it in, you'll feel so much better." She smiled and then kissed the back of his hand.

"You're doing really well, we're almost there." Zoë said softly and he looked over to her.

"Got the green stage now?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded.

"I think it's to do with the colour of the ambulance." The paramedic said softly and Zoë nodded.

"We're nearly there." The paramedic said softly. "How are you feeling?" He asked Horatio.

"Marvellous." Horatio exhaled with a smile as he looked at Zoë.

"You look like you feel marvellous too." Zoë grinned and he laughed. They arrived at the hospital and Nathan was waiting.

"Nathan?" Zoë questioned a little shocked when he opened the back of the ambulance with the help of the other paramedic.

"Eric phoned." He said softly and Zoë nodded. The paramedics updated him as they wheeled Horatio in.

"Enjoying the gas?" Nathan asked and Horatio nodded at him with a smile.

"I can see that." He smiled at Horatio as they took him through to resus.

"Zoë just stand back for me please." Nathan said as nurses began to walk around Horatio. She quickly backed off.

"Zoë" Horatio gasped as he looked over to her and let go of the mouth piece.

"Zoë, go and wait in my office sweet." Nathan said softly as he threw her the keys. She looked back to Horatio.

"I'll be fine sweetheart." Horatio said as he looked at her. Nathan moved the nurses away quickly. Zoë quickly came forward once they were away.

"Are you sure? I can stay." She said as she placed her hand on the side of his face as Nathan pressed on his wound.

"I'm sure, go to his office sweetheart. I love you." Horatio said as he looked up at her and placed his hand over hers.

"I love you too, you're going to be fine. I'll see you soon." Zoë said softly and she then gave him a loving kiss.

"Thank you." Zoë said as she looked up at Nathan who nodded at her. She backed off and the nurses quickly swarmed around Horatio again. Horatio took a few more breaths on the Nitrous Oxide.

"I'll go and check up on her in a moment, don't worry Horatio." Nathan said softly and Horatio nodded.

"She's really stressed, be gentle with her." Horatio said as he exhaled and Nathan nodded.

"I will Horatio, don't worry." Nathan said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Okay, this bullet keeps moving, causing more blood loss, we're going to get it out and then stitch your leg, okay?" Nathan asked and Horatio nodded.

"Keep taking those deep breaths." Nathan said softly.

"The bullet has moved a little, it's near the surface so you don't need to have surgery." Nathan said softly and Horatio nodded as he took a deep breath on the air as Nathan played around with the wound. He quickly pulled the bullet out and put it in a pan.

"We need that for evidence." Horatio said softly and Nathan nodded.

"Then it's all yours." He said with a smile.

"I'm going to clean the wound and then put some stitches in okay? The bullet hasn't fragmented so you're lucky." Nathan said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Can we get some local anaesthetic please?" Nathan asked one of the nurses who nodded at him and then walked off.

"I'm going to numb the area so you won't need the gas, okay?" Nathan asked and Horatio nodded.

"I think you need to invent some sort of body armour that you can wear constantly, then I wouldn't see you here so often." Nathan smiled at Horatio and he laughed. The nurse came back with the injection and Nathan administered it to his thigh.

"You probably won't feel your thigh for a few hours after this, and you won't be able to use anything else down there until the anaesthetic has worn off. I shouldn't think that would be a problem though, as you'll be discharged when everything is working properly." Nathan said softly and Horatio looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Can you feel that?" Nathan asked as he touched Horatio's thigh and Horatio shook his head. Nathan then turned the gas off.

"Don't mention anything about Wolfe and don't call him over here for comfort." Horatio warned and Nathan looked up at him as he sat on the stool beside Horatio and picked up the things to clean the wound with.

"Don't even ask." Horatio said as he sighed and Nathan nodded.

"Why's she stressed?" Nathan asked softly.

"A few reasons" Horatio said softly.

"Not going to enlighten me about what I'm up against then?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say, but just be gentle with her and try not to upset her in anyway, please." Horatio asked.

"I do try my best not to upset her and I always try and be gentle with her Horatio, you know that. Don't worry about it." Nathan said softly and Horatio nodded. Nathan exhaled when the wound continued to bleed.

"We might have to keep you in overnight to keep an eye on this." He sighed as he tried his best to stem the bleeding.

"Nurse, can we get FBCs sent off please?" Nathan questioned and she nodded then took some of Horatio's blood.

"We might have to hook you up with a blood transfusion, you've lost a large amount of blood." Nathan said as he tried cleaning the wound again. He then stitched it up as best he could but blood continued to ooze out slowly.

"Okay Horatio, we will be keeping you in overnight, is that okay?" Nathan asked and Horatio nodded as he put his head back.

"We'll take you up shortly, just need to keep an eye on you for the time being down here. I'm just going to go up and check up on Zoë, okay?" Nathan asked and Horatio nodded.

"It's probably a good idea to keep her up there instead of down here." Horatio said softly and Nathan nodded.

"How long will I be down here for?" Horatio asked softly.

"Only about an hour, we need to make sure that you're stable and that you're not bleeding profusely inside." Nathan said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Okay, well just assure her that I'll be up in an hour then." Horatio said softly and Nathan nodded.

"What's gone on? You know I know how to handle her, what's changed?" Nathan questioned as he frowned.

"I'm not going to discuss that, but she just needs to be reassured about a few things at the moment okay? Don't touch her right hand, try and avoid bodily contact." Horatio said as he looked up at Nathan and he nodded as he looked at Horatio confused.

"I'll be back down soon." Nathan said softly as he backed off and left Horatio to get changed into a gown under supervision from a nurse as she wrote down his obs.

"Hey sweet, everything okay?" Nathan asked as he walked into his office. She turned around as she stood at the window and nodded at him. Nathan closed the door and slowly walked over to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Zoë nodded again.

"Is Horatio okay? How's he doing?" Zoë asked.

"He's okay, I've stitched his thigh up, but we'll be keeping him in overnight." Nathan said softly.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Zoë questioned.

"No, nothing's wrong as such, it just seems to be bleeding quite a bit, I think we'll have to give him a blood transfusion." Nathan said softly.

"I can donate some blood if it makes it easier, we're both the same blood group, O-." Zoë said softly.

"I've already ordered for the blood, so there's no need to worry about that sweet." Nathan said softly and Zoë nodded. He reached out to place a gentle hand on her shoulder as he could see that something was bothering her. She flinched and moved away quickly.

"I'm sorry Zoë." Nathan apologised as he took a step back from her when he could see that she was panicking a little.

"No, I'm sorry Nathan." She apologised as she looked up at him.

"Can I go and see Horatio? Are you bringing him up here?" Zoë asked.

"He's going to stay downstairs for now as we need to keep an eye on him, once I'm happy, I'll be bringing him up here, is that okay? I suggest that you wait up here for the time being as there's a critical case downstairs at the moment and there's lots of doctors and nurses everywhere." Nathan said softly and she nodded as she looked at him.

"I want to see him though." Zoë asked as she looked up at him.

"It's not a good idea sweet." Nathan said softly.

"What are you hiding from me?" Zoë questioned as she frowned at him and crossed her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm not hiding anything sweet, I'm trying to look out for you. You'll panic if you go down there, there's lots of people around." Nathan said softly.

"I can handle it." Zoë said firmly as she looked up at him.

"You just flinched when I went to touch you, Zoë. I know something's gone on, Horatio won't spill anything, but I know something's happened to cause you to react like that. If you react like that to me, then what are you going to do if a doctor or a nurse innocently passes you?" Nathan questioned softly as he put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head.

"I didn't mean to move away from you." She looked at him and saw his compassion and worry as she lightly bit her bottom lip and then looked down at her fingertips as the right met the left.

"I know sweet, it was an involuntary response. You seem to be on high alert at the moment and that means more drastic responses, I don't want you down there because you could also end up in my care too, I don't want that to happen." Nathan said softly as he tilted his head to the other side and crouched slightly to try and gain some eye contact with her, but she didn't give him anything, she continued to look at her fingers.

"Horatio will be up here very soon, probably in about an hour, in the meantime, you're very welcome to stay here, I can make you a tea or coffee if you want?" Nathan asked and then watched her exhale a gentle breath as she slowly looked back up at him. She glanced down to the knot of his tie and slowly nodded. "A cup of tea would be good, thank you." She whispered and Nathan nodded with a warm smile developing.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable." He pulled his hands out of his pockets slowly and gestured over to his desk and computer and Zoë looked down again as she walked over to his desk and sat back in the chair as he walked over to the side. He walked over to the counter in the corner and began to make the tea while Zoë sat in silence and studied the items on his desk. '_She is exceptionally quiet and timid, something really is wrong.'_ He thought and then quickly turned around with a cup of tea and placed it on the desk. She glanced up and gave him a quick half-smile and then looked to the steaming hot tea in the mug.

"If you want to use the computer, here is my password. Don't worry, this is just the password for the computer, you can't access any medical records or anything private like that. But you can use the internet and things. I wouldn't give that password out, just to clarify." Nathan said as he wrote it down on a post-it note. Zoë chuckled a little and then nodded at him, looking slightly more relaxed. He then watched her turn the mug and read the writing inscribed "_Trust me, I'm a doctor." _He saw a more gentle smile form as she took hold of the handle.

"Thank you." She said quietly before he headed out, he gave her a smile and a nod.

"I'll be back up soon, okay? And I'll let you know when Horatio is up here too." Nathan said as he walked out and Zoë gave him another nod.

"Thank you Nathan." She said quietly and he gave her another smile. Zoë sat back and logged onto the computer and kept herself entertained on YouTube until Nathan walked back in about 50 minutes later.

"Horatio is just being brought up." He said with a warm smile and Zoë smiled at him and then closed the window and logged off.

"Thank you Nathan." She said softly as she got up, looking a little more lively than she did before he left. He walked over and picked the mug up.

"Good cup of tea? Or was it pretty lousy?" He asked with a warm smile as he read the inscription and smiled again.

"A good cup of tea." Zoë said as she bit her lip softly and glanced up at him as he placed it on the side.

"He should be in the room now, shall we go and see him?" Nathan asked as he turned to her and put his hands back in his pockets. Zoë nodded and then walked out after him, following closely. They walked down the corridor and Nathan heard Zoë's footsteps slow. Zoë stopped as 3 nurses walked towards them, she backed off and up against the wall and looked down. She took hold of the bottom of her jacket and felt her palms beginning to get clammy. Nathan quickly turned around and stood in front of her once he realised it was the nurses. She pulled her jacket closed and bit her bottom lip harder.

"You're okay sweet, they won't hurt you." Nathan assured her, he felt her grab his hand as she moved closer to him just as the nurses passed them, all chatting and laughing. "Well done, see they didn't hurt you." Nathan said warmly. She exhaled and released her lip from her teeth as she slowly loosened her grip on Nathan's hand. "Shall we carry on?" Nathan questioned when he saw that her breathing had calmed. She glanced up at him and then nodded as she looked back to the knot in his tie.

"Sorry." She whispered as she rubbed her clammy hands together in an effort to dry them, when that didn't work she put her hands in her pockets. She glanced up the bright corridor and then looked back to Nathan just as he was about to speak.

"Don't worry about it sweet." Nathan said tenderly as he cautiously placed his hand on her back and walked with her down the corridor with her. She flashed him a small smile before they walked into Horatio's room. Nathan opened the door for her and she quickly walked in and rushed over to him. He sat up and put his arms around her as she put hers around him.

"How are you feeling?" Zoë asked softly, immediately calming down as his scent surrounded her and lulled her into a relaxed state. She nuzzled the short hair just behind his ear.

"I'm good Zoe, there's no need to worry about me." Horatio assured her with a tender expression as they slowly pulled from the hug. She nodded and gave him a warm smile as she looked into his eyes. He saw that she'd been worrying about him, her eyes always told him everything she tried her best to hide. She leant against the bed and searched his eyes for reassurance that he was in fact okay. He gently took hold of both of her hands and ran both thumbs over the backs of her knuckles.

"We'll have to change the bandage regularly, okay? But other than that, everything should be fine." Nathan briefly interrupted and Horatio nodded as he glanced around to Nathan. Horatio gave him a thankful nod as he knew that he'd done well in keeping Zoë calm. Zoë then gave him a smile as she glanced round to him just as she gave both of Horatio's hands a light squeeze.

"Thank you Nathan." She said with a sweet smile, he gave them a nod.

"Call me if you need anything." Nathan said warmly, feeling at ease himself as they nodded. Horatio patted the bed once he'd let go of her now dry hands and she hopped up after Nathan had left.

"On painkillers?" She asked softly as she turned to him.

"No, just local anaesthetic in my leg" Horatio said with a smile and lifted one of her hands and then lightly kissed the smooth skin above her knuckles.

"Ah, that's good." She smiled and Horatio nodded as he placed his free hand on the side of her face and lightly swept his thumb over her cheek.

"Are you really okay?" He asked very delicately as he looked into both of her eyes and then saw her gently roll her lips together as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm really okay." She whispered softly, encapsulated in his gaze. She never wanted to look away again, but a niggling insecurity sent her eyes downwards again.

"I'm sorry for practically dragging you across the floor this morning." Zoë apologised quietly as she bit the corner of her lip and studied their fingers as Horatio interlocked his with hers.

"Don't apologise Zoe, thank you for dragging me across the floor. I would be worse off if you hadn't have done that." Horatio said softly as he gently squeezed her hand and lifted her head from the downwards position it was set in. Her eyes connected with his again.

"You're so lucky that it didn't hit anything major." Zoë said warmly as she tilted her head towards his hand and felt his fingers move through her hair. "I know." Horatio agreed as he glanced down to her lips to see a smile tugging at the corners of them.

"However, Nathan has said that I apparently can't use a specific organ down there until the anaesthetic has worn off, so I kind of have got shot there." Horatio smiled boyishly at her as he looked back up and into her eyes. He saw her eyes pinch at the corners as her natural smile returned as she exhaled an amused breath.

"There isn't any need for the use of that organ yet anyway, especially not here… you gave me a good seeing to last night." She grinned at him and he chuckled as he tilted his head and studied the smile he loved. "That'll keep me going for a day or two until you're better." She said as a more cheeky smile replaced her natural one. '_I do love that cheeky grin… her cheeky grin.'_ He thought as he very delicately edged closer to her. He kept her eye contact as he guided her head closer to his until they both finally closed their eyes at the same time just before their lips made contact. She could feel that his lips were dry and had no problem in moistening them for him. They both exhaled as they put their foreheads together and held their eyes closed, taking in each other's touch and scent.

"There was something strangely erotic about not completely undressing, I have to say…" She grinned as she pulled away, but still kept her close proximity, close enough for him to feel her gentle minty breath hit his moist lips.

"I have to agree, however, I still love to see you completely naked." Horatio whispered as he moved closer again and lightly kissed her plump lips. She pressed her lips together and pulled back a few inches. "If you didn't have anaesthetic in your leg right now, I'd be on you…" She lightly bit her lip and then kissed him again.

"No, I think you'd be up against the wall in the en-suite, so we could have some privacy." He whispered quietly as he tilted his head and then glanced back down to her lips as he mouth form an 'O' shape. She could feel a smoking fire being lit deep within.

"You are so naughty." She grinned seductively as she bit her lip, he chuckled as he looked back into her eyes and saw the small flame lighting.

"It feels weird, right now I'd usually have an erection." Horatio bluntly admitted and she began to laugh. '_I do love how blunt he can be.'_ She thought to herself as her eyes skipped from his right eye to his left and back, repeatedly.

She tilted her head and then pursed her lips as she moved slowly and gracefully. "Well, does that mean I could get a cheeky feel of you and you wouldn't even know it?" She boldly grinned as she placed her hand over his crotch lightly.

"I think you could." Horatio replied quietly as he studied her grin as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I am." She whispered as she moved away and he looked down. He saw her hand over his crotch and knew if he didn't have anaesthetic in his thigh, he'd quite literally be hitting the ceiling.

"I think you're the naughty one, don't you think?" He asked as he placed his hand over hers and then gently pulled it away and she chuckled and sat back, freeing his other hand that was still buried in her hair. He saw the difference in her body language from when she first entered the room.

"I reckon you could still do wonders even if you didn't have an erection, there isn't just one thing that can go in me..." Zoë grinned at him and he laughed out loud. She seemed shocked with herself, more shocked than Horatio himself as she covered her gawping mouth with a hand. She relaxed when she saw that it had amused Horatio more than it shocked him. "I must say, you're looking rather cool in that gown, now I can see how I look in them…" Zoë raised an eyebrow and lowered her hand from her mouth and took hold of Horatio's hand.

"Don't remind me." Horatio raised his eyebrows back at her.

"Would you like some proper clothes?" Zoë asked and he looked up at her and thought. He felt a draft reach his thighs which quickly made the decision for him.

"Yes please." Horatio said as he moved his legs and pulled the blanket up to his shins to cover the end of the gown.

"Do you want trousers and a shirt or would you prefer joggers and a t-shirt?" She asked softly.

"Trousers and a shirt please." Horatio replied and Zoë nodded as she got off the bed and turned to him. She reached out with both hands and placed her palms against his cheeks.

"Okay handsome, I'll be right back." She then leant in and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. She pulled back and then ran a hand over his chest.

"Thank you." Horatio said softly and she smiled warmly at him.

"I love you." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand over hers on his chest and gazed into her eyes once more.

"I love you too, stay out of trouble." She smiled at him and he nodded with a small boyish smile. She gave him one last quick kiss and then backed off him and walked out after picking her handbag up. He watched her walk out, also having a quick glance at her ass and then relaxed back with a smile across his face.

She returned 30 minutes later, she froze as she opened the door while her mouth fell open and her eyes widened and hardened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She set the bag on the table beside the door as her eyes focused on the nurse who had her hands on Horatio's thigh as Horatio grimaced, then glanced up at Zoe. He took a double take when he saw the confused and completely startled expression fleet across her face. She swallowed as a lump in her throat began to form. She felt her heartbeat pick up.

"Back the fuck off him right now." Zoë growled lowly at the nurse as she clenched both fists tightly.

"Zoë" Horatio said softly but she continued to glare ferociously at the nurse who looked back at Zoë, confused. "Zoë" Horatio called again and she glanced to him, but quickly turned her ice cold eyes to the nurse.

"Zoë sweetheart, she's… she's just changing the bandages on my leg, she's not hurting me at all." Horatio said softly. '_Is she scared that the nurse is hurting me?'_ Horatio thought to himself as he sat up in the bed a little more as he frowned slightly, beginning to worry about her.

"I said back off him!" Zoë raised her voice as she reached for her gun with her right hand as she held her phone in her trembling left hand tightly.

"Zoë!" Horatio raised his voice, shocked as he sat up fully and outstretched his arm towards her.

"Zoë" Horatio called again and she glanced to him as she swallowed, he saw her rapid breathing with the quick rising and falling of her chest exacerbate. He looked at the gun in her trembling hand and swallowed himself. "Zoë, calm down sweetheart." Horatio asked softly as Zoë took aim at the nurse. The nurse quickly backed off as she raised her hands in submission, equally as confused as Horatio. Zoe swallowed and then dropped the gun just as Nathan walked into the room. Horatio heard the metal contact the floor as she exhaled violently and pushed both hands through her hair firmly as she turned around. Nathan could see her eyes filling with tears and stood back just as she rushed out. He then looked to Horatio as she rushed down the corridor, catching the tears as they fell.

"Zoë!" Horatio called loudly as he began to get off the bed as he threw the blanket to the end.

"Horatio rest, I'll go and get her." Nathan said firmly as he picked up her gun and handed it to Horatio. Nathan could see the panicked expression on Horatio's face, he knew Horatio was extremely worried and stressed. He quickly walked out in search for Zoë.

'_What was that about? What's got into her?'_ Horatio questioned himself as he ran both his hands through his hair as the nurse stepped back and put the last piece of tape on his leg and bandage.

"I didn't mean to cause any offense or conflict, Lieutenant Caine." The nurse said softly as she looked up at him with her wide green eyes.

"Will you please tell me if you can see her outside?" Horatio questioned softly and the nurse quickly strolled over to the window. Her eyes focused on Zoë rushing through the car park with Nathan following closely, reaching out to try and place his hand on her shoulder but she picked up her speed each time she sensed he was close.

"Doctor Taylor is walking after her in the car park, sir." She exhaled softly as she turned to him and Horatio nodded. She glanced back out of the window and then tensed as she hissed quietly. She swallowed and stepped back from the window as she clenched her fists and then raised one hand to her mouth. She looked away from the bright sunlight and turned to look at Horatio, alarmed.

"What?" Horatio questioned as a deep frown imprinted on his face as he tensed himself.

"She just walked into the path of a car, she's been hit, sir." The nurse swallowed. Horatio quickly got out of bed and headed for the window at a fast rate. His mouth fell open when he saw Zoë laying on the floor in front of a dark green car with Nathan kneeling beside her. Horatio quickly turned and rushed over to the bag with his clothes in and changed as quickly as he could.

"Sir, you need to be in bed, you can't be up." The nurse said quietly as she slowly approached Horatio.

Horatio glanced up at her as he did his shirt buttons up and then looked down at the floor. "I'll be back, I need to see her." Horatio said as he threw the gown to the bed and rushed out after pulling his shoes on. Horatio quickly made his way downstairs as he tucked her gun into the back of his trousers while his gun rested in the gun holster on his hip. He reached the entrance just as he saw Nathan walking in, having ruffled his hair from running his hands vigorously through his short brown hair.

"What are you doing up?" Nathan asked frantically as he placed his hand on Horatio's upper arm. They both looked at each other, looking just as puzzled as the other.

"I saw Zoë get hit, I need to see her. Is she okay? Are you bringing her in?" Horatio questioned Nathan as he frowned heavily and placed his hands upon his hips.

Nathan sighed as he shook his head gently and then rubbed his forehead. "She walked away and got into a taxi, I couldn't go after her; I can't leave the premises. The car wasn't going fast so I don't think she's done much damage. But she refused to let me look at her and threatened to scream if I touched her. Horatio, she's manic, I've not seen her this panicked since the first time she was brought in." Nathan said as he fisted at his hair again, clearly very stressed. '_She threatened to scream if he touched her? What is going through her head? Zoë doesn't use threats like that, she hates causing a scene.'_ Horatio thought as he took a deep breath and tried to work out what was going on.

"I know it's not my place, but what has happened with her Horatio? She flinched when I went to touch her arm earlier, she doesn't flinch when I touch her. I don't know what's going on in her head but she looks to be in a very vulnerable state right now." Nathan said honestly as he mimicked Horatio's stance by putting his hands on his hips.

Horatio sighed and rubbed his forehead as he looked down to his shoes. "I told you to be gentle with her, being gentle means no contact with her if it's possible, I said no bodily contact. She… she doesn't want anyone but me within her personal space, and that's only on occasions. I'm going to go and find her." Horatio said as he moved around Nathan, having briefly glanced up at him.

"No, you can't, you need to get back into that bed. You've been shot, Horatio. Phone Eric to go and find her or something, you need to stay here." Nathan said as he stopped Horatio with a firm hand on his shoulder. Horatio pulled from his hand and then pulled out his phone when it bleeped at him.

"_I knew you were too good to be true." _He read the text as it popped up under Zoë's name. His heart rate quickened immediately as he felt a pit forming deep within his stomach.

"No!" Horatio said as he ran a hand through his hair and then gripped a handful as he gawped down at his screen. He took a very deep breath and then proceeded to move around Nathan and began to head towards the entrance. Nathan tried stopping him again.

"Horatio, I need you back on my ward, you cannot leave this hospital." Nathan said firmly.

"I need to sort this out now; she thinks that nurse was doing more than changing my bandage, she's misunderstanding the situation. She must've got the wrong impression!" Horatio continued to walk out with his hands firmly on his hips.

"I need you to sign papers if you insist on leaving." Nathan said as he walked beside him.

"I'll come back later, I am not wasting any more time." Horatio said firmly as he walked out.

"Horatio–"

"I won't hold you liable if something was to happen to me, okay?" Horatio added as he began to rush out once again and headed over to a taxi. Nathan let him go as he knew that there was no way he was going to get Horatio back. Nathan just stood in the middle of the corridor and sighed to himself. '_They are probably two of my most difficult patients, ever._' He thought to himself and then started off back up to the ward.

Horatio arrived home and clambered out of the taxi, he walked up to the house and put the code in. He placed his hand over the door handle and pushed down but the handle didn't give way. He frowned at it.

"Access denied" Horatio read the screen above the key pad and tilted his head. '_She's locked me out!' _Horatio realised as he looked down to the plant pots and then rubbed his forehead. An idea then clicked in his head and he put the code in again, then picked up the key and it turned in the door. He pushed the door open and stepped into the cool house. He quickly closed the door and kicked his shoes off before he headed to the stairs. He could hear something upstairs and just hoped she hadn't hurt herself.

"Zoë" Horatio called loudly as he rushed upstairs and stood in the door frame as he leant against it.

"Zoë, what are you doing sweetheart?" Horatio questioned as he walked in to find her throwing her clothes into a suitcase. She glanced up at him and he saw that her eyes were red raw as she quickly wiped her nose with a tissue she pulled from her pocket. She stood straight and placed her hands on her hips as she hardened her stance. He saw the hurricane brewing in her red eyes.

"I'm not getting into the situation my mother was stuck in! If you want an affair, you can do it without me!" She cried and then gritted her teeth as she shook her head. "I love you and you do that to me." She whispered as she looked down at the clothes that had been slung into the suitcase. "I knew you were too good to be true." She added with a quieter whisper.

"Zoë" he called very softly but her eyes remained firmly on the suitcase as her fingers entwined with each other.

"Zoë" he repeated with equal delicacy just as he watched her lips press into a hard line as she sniffed quietly.

"Zoë, look at me please." He almost begged her and she looked up at him with possibly the hardest and sharpest look she'd ever shot him. He looked at her distraught and then approached her as he reached out for her. She quickly backed off with a sharp intake of air followed by a succession of rapid small breaths just as she flinched. Her heart rate doubled in the matter of seconds as she looked down at the cream carpet and wrapped her arms around herself. He saw that she had tensed a lot. He quickly took a step back when he saw the terror in her eyes when she quickly glanced up at him. He was distraught as he knew that she thought he was going to hurt her. He'd never seen her react so drastically to someone. '_She wasn't even that timid when she started working with us, was she? Yet she's terrified of me right now and she knows I'd never hurt her.'_ Horatio questioned himself softly as he lowered his head and tilted to the side.

"Zoë" he said very gently, almost whispering and then watched her take a deep breath.

"Zoë she was changing my bandage… that's all." Her eyes connected with his as she looked up with a scowl. He swallowed, readying himself for the next sting.

She bared her teeth as a dark expression appeared, just as a frightened and trapped animal would do. "If you weren't happy you should have told me! I gave you my heart! I carried your baby! I'm… you… If you wanted something more, then you should have told me! If you weren't happy then I would have done _anything _to make you happy!" She cried at him and then launched her watch at him. With a swift move he caught the heavy silver watch, he knew she'd purposely aimed it just to the right of his head, he knew it wouldn't have hit him.

"Zoë, listen to me sweetheart, she was just changing my bandages. Zoë, I would never cheat on you; you are the only woman in my world and will be the only woman in my world for the rest of my life. I would never even think about doing anything like that. Zoë, you know me, you know I would never do anything like that. I'd take my life before doing anything like that to you. I love you with all my heart, Zoë, you have my heart and always will. You are my world, Zo. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life right now, and that's because I'm with you, Zo. I promise you that she was only changing my bandages, look they're new, they're fresh. I'd never hurt you Zoë, never, not physically and certainly not emotionally like that." Horatio pleaded as he pulled his trousers down and showed her the fresh bandages. She closed her eyes as she paused and pressed her chin to her chest.

"Zoë" Horatio whispered as he tilted his head with a furrowed brow. She burst into hysterical tears once she glanced up at him. She covered her face with her hands as she slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat on the floor. She exhaled a loud moan as she cried and it broke Horatio's heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed loudly as she hugged her knees closer to her chest and shook her head, rubbing her forehead against her knees.

"It's okay, Zoë." Horatio said warmly as he crouched down in front of her after doing his trousers up.

"No it's not! How could I think such a thing? I know you wouldn't do that." She cried as she looked up at him, with her eyes piercing his. She saw the sympathetic look he gave her and she hated herself more.

"Don't look at me like that!" She shouted as she looked back down, unable to look at his expression.

"Zoë, it's okay." Horatio tried assuring her as his knee met with the carpet as he leant on his thigh.

"No it's not Horatio! I accused you of something that you'd never do. I am so sorry. I accused you of something repulsive. I can't believe that thought ran through my head, I don't understand how a thought like that even entered my head. You've done nothing but support me since day 1, and this is how I repay you?! I'm disgusted at myself. I let him get to me!" Zoë cried as she looked up at Horatio as she shook her head at him. Her hands tightened into tighter fists as she dug her nails into her palms. She put her head back down again and exhaled another moan before she sniffed again.

"Zoë" Horatio whispered warmly. "Zoë" he called again, delicately, but a little more authoritatively and she looked up at him with an upside-down smile imprinted on her lips. He saw the twitching of her chin and then looked back up into her eyes.

"Zoë, I'm telling you that it's okay. I understand. These past few weeks have been tough, your hormones are playing up too, I don't blame you sweetheart. I forgive you." Horatio said tenderly and she looked into his eyes, she saw his forgiveness, but didn't want to believe it. '_No! He shouldn't be forgiving me, he deserves better than the shit he has to put up from me.'_ She thought to herself but was pulled from her thoughts by his next few words.

"I love you, Zoë." Horatio said sincerely as he slowly edged closer to her. He could see that she was still frightened, but he could also see her need for comfort making a dramatic show.

"I'm so sorry" she apologised again and then slowly reached out to him. He saw that she was asking for comfort and felt safe in going to touch her without causing an adverse reaction. He moved closer and pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt her breathing pick up as his comfort set her off again. She pushed her hand through his hair as she took a tight hold of his shirt. He lost his hand in her hair as he took a deep breath and inhaled her scent as it engulfed him. He gently moved his head against hers, moving his nose into her hair.

"I am so, so sorry Horatio." She cried into his shirt as she tensed once again.

"It's okay sweetheart, I forgive you." Horatio said softly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you when I approached you." Horatio whispered into her hair as she listened to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

"No, that was my fault, I know you wouldn't hurt me. You shouldn't be apologising for that, I should. I'm sorry for backing off you. It's just for the split second I thought that my childhood was replaying again, I thought that you were turning into my father in that you were having an affair with a nurse and would then hurt me." She mumbled as Horatio handed her a tissue as he pulled her head from his chest.

"I'd never hurt you." Horatio said tenderly as he ran his thumb down one of the tear tracks on her soft cheek and then tilted his head to the other side. He moved his hand from her back to her knee and gently moved it, feeling the fabric beneath his palm.

"I know, Horatio, I know that."

"I love you Zoë, and only you."

"I love you so much, Horatio. If there's anything I can do to make up for my repulsive accusations please tell me. I'll let you do what you want to me, you can hit me if you want, I deserve it. You can… on me, anything Horatio, whatever makes you happy, do whatever you need to do. I need to suffer because of my actions." She said as she furrowed her brow as she lightly bit her bottom lip. She then glanced down to his top button as she tried to compose herself.

"Zoë, look at me." He said a little more firmly and she quickly looked back up at him as she lowered her eyebrows and pressed her lips into a hard line, genuinely expecting him to slap her across the face. She tightened her jaw, ready for the blow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Zoë, don't say things like that, I'd never do anything to hurt you, I'd never do anything like that to you. You do not need to suffer at all. I forgive you, beautiful." Horatio said softly and studied her face as her muscles relaxed.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief and Horatio nodded as he moved both hands to her cheeks and skimmed his thumbs from the bottom of her eyes, to her nose then to the corners of her lips.

"Really, I forgive you." Horatio said softly as he put his forehead against hers and she exhaled as her tears slowed.

"How you could think that'd I'd ever hit you is beyond me, Zoë." Horatio said honestly after he swallowed. '_Did I give her the impression that I was going to hit her?'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Sometimes even those you don't expect to do things like that, do." She whispered as she looked down and wiped her right eye with the back of her right hand.

"What makes you say that?" Horatio questioned, slightly alarmed as he lifted her head by placing his fingers under her chin. He watched a few more tears roll down her cheeks and she shrugged as she sent her eyes downward to his top button as she began to play with her engagement ring.

"Zoë, has anyone else apart from_ him_ ever hurt you?" Horatio questioned softly and she pulled her head from his hand as she looked away.

"Zoë" Horatio called as he lowered his head and tilted it to the side to try and get a look at her as she turned her face away more.

"Who's hurt you Zoë? Was it recent? Did Wolfe ever hurt you?" Horatio questioned and she looked back to him.

"No." She whispered as her eyes went skywards, moving them anywhere but his questioning and concerned eyes.

"Who's hurt you?" Horatio questioned again but she just shook her head as she looked up at the ceiling. "Has Joe hurt you before?" Horatio questioned softly as he placed his hand on her thigh.

"What? No! Joe's never touched me like that." She said sharply as she quickly looked at him, looking peeved.

"I'm sorry." Horatio apologised softly as he realised that Joe wasn't the culprit. "If you don't tell me, then how am I to know?" Horatio asked calmly and quietly as he tilted his head again and furrowed his eyebrows. She looked into his eyes and she could see him thinking.

"I don't want to tell you." She whispered again.

"Zoë, did Mike ever hit you?" Horatio questioned, he watched her mouth press into a hard line as she looked down. She glanced up at him and he'd noticed that she'd lost all colour in her face.

"Only…" She began but stopped herself as Horatio's eyes widened as his mouth fell open a little. He could now understand why she'd think that he'd hit her. He knew she thought the world of Mike too.

"Zoë, did you tell anyone about that? How many times did he hit you? Did he abuse you?" Horatio questioned as he placed both hands on her thighs.

"He only hit me twice. I gave him a whack back the second time though, he was drunk that time." She said as she looked down to his hands on her thighs and then began to entwine her fingers again.

"Did you tell anyone, Zoë? Did you report it?" Horatio questioned, concerned and she shook her head.

"Please don't tell anyone. I never even told Joe. He'd blow at me if he ever found out that Mike hit me." Zoë whispered quietly as she continued to look down. Horatio exhaled and closed his eyes as he bowed his head too.

"I will _never_ hurt you Zoë." Horatio whispered back, sincerely as he opened his eyes and looked back up at her. He brought her head back up by placing both hands either side of her head and looked into her eyes.

"I will _never_ hurt you." He repeated as he removed his left hand and pulled her right hand up to kiss her knuckles lightly. Her eyes skipped from his right eye to his left as her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"I don't want to lose you, Horatio." She whispered as she felt the lump in her throat enlarge.

He raised his arm and placed it around the back of her head and held her forehead against his. "You're never going to lose me. I'll always be with you." Horatio said as he took hold of one of her hands with his free hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. She placed her other hand over his thigh without thinking and he took a sharp intake of air to deal with the pain. He pulled his head away from hers slightly as he grimaced and tensed. His lower lip hardened and rolled under his upper lip. He felt the sharp shot of pain course down his leg and into his calve as well as pain shooting up into his groin. Zoë swallowed and looked at Horatio with wide eyes, realising what she'd done.

"I'm so sorry, I should get you back to the hospital, I bet you left against Nathan's wishes, didn't you?" She as she frantically moved her hand from his thigh and placed her fist on her thigh. She grimaced herself as she could feel the pain emanate from him. Horatio silently nodded at her question as he took another deep breath and tried to expel the pain through a large exhale. She peered down at his thigh and could see that he was bleeding again, she saw the shine of wet blood glint when it caught the light coming from the window. '_He's bleeding profusely!'_ Zoë thought to herself as her eyes widened more. Horatio released her head and placed his hand over the wound.

"Horatio you're bleeding." She said frantically as she looked up at him and he nodded.

"I am, yes." Horatio said calmly and then pressed his lips into a hard line again. Zoë's brain caught up with the situation and she began to rise to her feet, all remnants of tears had dried.

"Get your trousers off." She ordered as she gently hauled him up with his help. She moved from him as he leant against the chest of draws and began to undo his trousers as she rushed out of the bedroom. He slowly walked into the en-suite so he could sit on the loo without the worry of Zoë freaking if he got blood on the carpet or on the duvet cover. She ran back into the bedroom and then into the en-suite just as Horatio kicked his trousers away with a hiss of pain as he placed both hands firmly over the blood sodden bandage. She kicked his trousers to the side, causing what looked like a drag mark of blood on the floor. She knelt in front of him and pulled the bandage off his leg after she put gloves on.

"Don't worry handsome, I've got you. You're going to be fine." Zoë reassured Horatio as he nodded and took another deep breath as he squeezed his leg above the wound. She quickly replaced it with gauze and more bandage and then applied pressure to the wound.

"Stay calm, nice long deep breaths." She said softly as she took some deep breaths of her own, he mimicked her breathing and gazed into her eyes. He placed one of his hands over her right on his thigh and applied more pressure. He exhaled a small moan as his jaw tensed.

She studied his pain-ridden face, from his panicked eyes to his tense jaw, noticing the grooves either side of his eyes had deepened. "I'm calling for an ambulance." Zoë said softly as she pulled her phone out of her pocket with her left hand.

"No, it's okay, I'll drive." Horatio said softly, leading her to frown at him '_he's bleeding profusely, in that much pain and panicking slightly, yet he's insisting on driving? Is he crazy?'_ She thought as her phone began to vibrate in her hand. She saw Eric's number when she glanced to the phone from his eyes.

She answered the phone. "Eric?" She asked softly with the frown slowly disappearing.

"Where are you guys? Nathan said that Horatio walked out." Eric said frantically and Zoë began to analyse Horatio's face once again, noticing that he was becoming a little pale.

"We're at home, something happened. Now Horatio's bleeding badly again and I need to get him back, where are you?" Zoë questioned as she tried to remain calm, but Horatio could see the grave expression cruise across her face.

"I'm at the hospital." Eric said softly, noticing her urgency, he'd already walked back to his car and started the engine.

"Can you come and pick us up please? He doesn't want an ambulance, but I can't drive him as I need to keep pressure on his leg and I'm likely to blackout if I drive; I'm stressed Eric." She said honestly as she peered into his eyes, trying to assess how much pain he was in. It was evident that he was in a considerable amount of pain as he had a very tight hold of her hand.

"Of course, stay calm. I'm on my way over now." Eric said warmly.

"Thank you." She said softly before handing up and dropping her phone to the floor to place her left hand over his hands.

"Zoë, I'm not going to hospital in Eric's car partially naked." Horatio exhaled as he pressed his chin to his chest and looked up through his lashes. He then took another deep breath and squeezed her hand harder as his nostrils flared with a sharp intake of air.

"Well, I don't know what else to suggest, you need to get back there and I can't put trousers on you as we need to keep these on and they'll only take them back off and probably cut them up in the process." Zoë said firmly as she looked up at him sternly. He sighed as he looked down at their hands, they appeared to have more blood on them than they did a few moments ago. He knew it was starting to get serious.

'_This is all my fault.'_ Zoë thought as she looked down at herself and bit her lip. "If I hadn't have been such a fucking bitch, you'd still be at that hospital, not here. I'm a bloody cretin, quite literally right now." She exhaled as she shook her head, he could hear from just the tone in her voice that she was blaming herself completely and was feeling exceptionally guilty. Horatio pulled his left hand from beneath hers and checked to make sure he had no wet blood on it before he placed his fingertips under her chin. He lifted her head but her eyes remained downcast as she couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

"Zoë, beautiful" Horatio called softly and then watched her eyes rise slowly. He waited for them to connect with his. "Zoë, this isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself. I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt too much anyway, the anaesthetic is still working, it's not too bad." Horatio assured her as he removed his hand from her chin and placed it on her shoulder, he could see the stress in her eyes. He knew he'd just lied to her and began to feel guilty himself. He realised that it was in fact a serious situation when he felt himself grow weaker as he felt a chill shoot up his spine. He swallowed and then looked into her eyes again, he could see that she needed him to give in to her before she'd say anything else.

"There's some shorts in the top draw, if you could get them for me, I'd be most grateful." Horatio said softly and she nodded as he replaced her hands with and pressed on the wound. She quickly collected a black pair of boarder shorts and then pulled them up and onto him. He stood and she pulled them up. She then pulled them up over his thigh and his wound and sat him back down and then placed another layer of gauze over the wound as the blood was starting to seep into the 2nd layer.

"Take a deep breath sweetheart, you're doing really well." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes again. She was trying her very hardest to remain calm, but to see Horatio in such pain hurt her equally as bad. She took a few short staggered breaths and bit her lip as she looked around. She looked anywhere but him to try and compose herself.

"Deep breaths Zoë." Horatio said softly and she took a couple of deep breaths, she then looked back around to him once she was calm enough and she nodded. Zoë quickly put her phone in her bra after she snapped her gloves off.

"Right let's get you down ready for Eric." She said softly as she began to take charge of the situation once she'd managed to push all tears back.

"A pair of trousers for later wouldn't go a miss, please?" Horatio asked as he looked from her to his pale, freckle-less thighs where they never received any sunlight. She nodded and then put a clean pair of trousers over her arm. She then walked back into the en-suite and threaded her right arm under his left and around his back.

"Okay, slowly." She said calmly as she then eased him up as he accepted her support and took hold of her left shoulder.

"Try and put pressure on the leg, okay?" She asked and Horatio nodded as he took a fistful of her shirt and then realised he'd probably put a bloody handprint in her crisp white shirt. She took as much of his weight as she could as she helped him out of the en-suite slowly. He couldn't put weight on his leg so he hopped out while Zoë maintained his balance for him. They slowly made their way downstairs, just as they got to the bottom there was a knock at the door. Zoë quickly answered it after she checked that it was Eric while Horatio leant against the cream wall, trying his best to keep blood off it. Eric stepped in to the hall and saw that Horatio was pale and beginning to shake slightly.

"Thank you so much sweetie." She said as she quickly walked back over to Horatio and put his arm around her neck and then helped him out just as Eric took Horatio's other arm. Eric helped Horatio into the back of his car as Zoë closed the door and then jumped into the back with Horatio and then put her hands over his leg. She glanced over to Eric as she put his seatbelt on and turned the key in the ignition.

"I'm sorry Eric, I would have rung but it's just been a little hectic." Zoë admitted quietly and Eric nodded, remaining silent when he saw her red and slightly puffy eyes. He knew she'd been crying but didn't question her because he knew it was best not to. She looked back over to Horatio as Eric reversed off the drive and began to drive.

"You're going to be okay." Zoë whispered to Horatio as she moved closer to him. She leant against his upper arm and maintained pressure on his thigh.

"You're going to be okay handsome." Zoë whispered again, reassuring herself as well as him. She looked up and into his eyes.

"I'm going to be okay." Horatio whispered back to her and she nodded and then moved closer, as close as she possibly could be. He moved his head closer to hers and closed his eyes as he nuzzled her nose with his. He didn't care that Eric was in the car with them, he didn't care what he thought, he knew Zoë needed the comfort and he'd give her that comfort no matter what anyone else thought.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, he could hear that her voice was hoarse and new she was on the verge of breaking down again.

"Don't worry about it, don't worry about anything. Just concentrate on your breathing, keep your eyes closed. Concentrate on my breathing." Horatio whispered back as he began to lightly rub her knuckles with his thumb. She nodded slowly and kept her eyes closed as her forehead connected with his. She concentrated on him and only him, she mimicked his breathing and moved her thumb over his hand in time with the movement of his thumb. Horatio concentrated on her, he could feel her minty breath moving over his lips and cheek, he felt her fringe fall from the side to his temple, releasing a hint of fragrance. She felt her lips connect with his once, then twice. She stopped to lightly bite her lip as she took another deep breath.

"I promise you that you're going to be okay." She said confidently. "I promise you." She repeated and Eric glanced back to them, to see them in this position and not moving from it. He saw their breathing in time with each other and then looked back to the road.

"We're nearly there." Eric said calmly, softly. Both Horatio and Zoë acknowledged his information but neither responded.

They arrived back at the hospital and Eric quickly got out and brought a wheelchair over to them. Zoë slowly helped Horatio into the chair as she rang Nathan, holding her phone between her shoulder and ear so both hands were free to assist Horatio.

"I'm going to park the car, I'll be right in." Eric said softly and she nodded as Nathan picked up. She took hold of the handles of the wheelchair.

"Hold that leg, Horatio." Zoë said as she looked up at the entrance of the hospital and heard Nathan ask her name.

"I'm so sorry Nathan, Horatio and I are back at the hospital and he's bleeding a lot again, where shall I take him? A & E or to your ward?" She questioned and he noted the calmness in her voice, he was unsure if it was just her voice that was calm, or if she was calm herself, she wasn't even sure herself. She listened to Nathan's displeased sigh and knew he was probably running a hand through his short hair.

"Bring him up to my ward, I'll see you there." Nathan said firmly. "Thanks" Zoë replied before hanging up, she knew he wasn't happy at all, she knew she was probably going to get a good telling off.

"Okay handsome, we're going up to Nathan's ward, you stay with me and you keep pressure on your leg." Zoë directed and he nodded as he remained silent. He looked down at his thigh as he breathed through his mouth, holding his lips apart, maintaining calm breathing. She pushed Horatio in as he put pressure on his leg and grimaced more. She swallowed when she saw patients and relatives of patients stare at them, she was unsure if they were staring at her, or Horatio and the blood. '_Do they know what I did? Do they know that I'm such a bad person that I'd accuse Horatio of such disgusting things?'_ She thought as she began to feel insecure again, truthfully, they were all slightly confused as the A & E entrance was a few hundred yards down the main road. It was usual for bleeding patients to be wheeled into A & E, but not through the main entrance of the hospital, by the shop and café. They arrived on the ward and Nathan quickly took over for Zoë, gently pushing her to the side, politely. He pushed Horatio into the room he was previously occupying, Zoë walked in after them as she began to rub her left upper arm with her right hand. '_Nathan knows it's my fault too, he probably thinks I'm a really bad person.'_ Zoë thought to herself as she slowly walked over to the end of the bed as Nathan helped Horatio onto the bed and then immediately snapped a pair of gloves on and removed the bandages to get a look.

"I told you that you needed to stay here." Nathan said as he looked Horatio in the eye, Horatio saw the sullen expression, and Horatio knew that Nathan wasn't at all happy. Nathan quickly injected Horatio's thigh with more local anaesthetic.

Zoë felt bad that Nathan was giving Horatio the brunt of his mood. "It was my fault Nathan, I had a bit of a breakdown, I'm sorry." She said as she looked down at the floor and walked around the bed to Horatio's side, opposite of Nathan. She took hold of Horatio's outstretched hand as she looked up at Nathan. Nathan nodded silently, then collected the trolley from the side and sat down.

He inspected the wound again and made sure it was numb. "What have you been doing? The stitches have been pulled out basically."

"I was kneeling on the floor, I guess it could have happened then." Horatio replied as his eyes briefly connected with Nathan's once again and Nathan nodded, still clearly unhappy.

Zoë stepped back, she hated it when people were in moods, she didn't feel all that comfortable with Nathan at that point in time. "Don't you go anywhere, I need to check you out."

"I was just stepping back." She whispered as her eyes hit the floor again as she let go of Horatio's hand and crossed her arms across her body. Nathan realised he was upsetting Zoë, perhaps even scaring her, he let out a sigh as his expression softened on her. He then glanced to Horatio and then concentrated back on the wound.

"I'm going to re-stitch this." Horatio and Zoë remained silent, Horatio watched Nathan re-stitch the wound, but often glanced up at Zoë. Her eyes never left Nathan's hands, he knew she was making sure he was doing everything correctly and wasn't hurting him.

"Stay on the bed, please." Nathan said as he stood up once he was finished.

"Mmm" Zoë moaned quietly in pain as she placed her hand over her stomach. She clenched her jaw and exhaled a sharp breath. Both Nathan and Horatio looked at her as their hearts began to wildly beat, they both looked at her, Horatio more panicked than Nathan, Nathan was more concerned.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" Horatio questioned frantically as he sat up and reached over to her, but she'd stepped too far from him. She straightened herself out and looked from Nathan to Horatio with a slack jaw and soft eyes as she furrowed her eyebrows. She waved her hand to gesture that she was fine, but neither Horatio nor Nathan had it. She then doubled over a little again as she held her stomach as she took a deep breath and looked down at her feet.

"Zoë, sit down for me." Nathan said as he rushed around, he took hold of her arm and placed his hand on her back and directed her down into the light blue seat.

"I'm good." She tried to assure the both of them when she saw how worried they both were. She exhaled heavily and pushed the pain away and then gave them both a small smile as she looked up at them.

"You've just doubled over, I need to check you over." Nathan said firmly as he placed his hands on her stomach and gently eased her back. She looked up at him with a slight frown as he palpated at her stomach as she tried to pull his hands away.

"Are you pregnant?" Nathan questioned as he looked up from her stomach and into her eyes, very concerned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Pardon? No, I'm due for my period. It's just a cramp, I'm fine." She assured him after she frowned at him. She then looked over to Horatio, confused. '_Pregnant? How could he think that I'm pregnant?'_ She thought to herself as Nathan's cologne filled her nostrils due to how close he was. She listened to Nathan exhale a sigh of relief and then looked back to him with another frown, a little confused as to how he came to the conclusion that she was pregnant, or that he seemed so relieved to hear that she wasn't. He placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded, still looking somewhat relieved.

"I've forgotten my handbag, you wouldn't happen to have any tampons would you?" She questioned Nathan and he nodded as he gently skimmed his hand down her upper arm from her shoulder.

"I'll be right back, any specifications?" Nathan questioned as he removed his hand from her arm and placed it on his hip as he stood up straight.

"The small ones please." Zoë said as she looked up at him with a gentle expression. Nathan nodded with a gentle expression himself. She then looked to Horatio and knew she'd worried him, she glanced back over to Nathan as he left.

"Sorry Horatio, I didn't mean to worry you." Zoë said as she bit her lip gently and crossed her legs. "Hopefully I won't be so hormonal now that it's starting." She added as she looked up at Horatio who nodded at her, relieved. He exhaled a breath of air and smiled secretly down at his interlocked fingers. '_At last.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he relaxed slightly and then looked back up as he leant back against the upright bed and glanced over to her to see her studying him intensely.

"You don't have to look so relieved…" She smiled warmly at him as she tilted her head. '_Am I really that bad when I'm due? I guess I am… today has just proved it.'_ She asked herself.

Horatio exhaled a small chuckle and glanced down to his hands once more with a brilliant smile forming. "I didn't mean to." He replied just as he looked back up and into her eyes, she giggled as she sat forwards with a brilliant smile herself as she began to play with her necklace with her right hand. Nathan walked back in with a couple of tampons, sanitary towels and painkillers for her.

She glanced to him as he entered and gave him a lopsided smile as she raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that they're from your private stock?"

"No, we have stocks of them here, we are a hospital." Nathan chuckled lightly as he placed the items on the side. He then gave her a bright smile, happy to hear and see her cheekiness back. "There's also some painkillers there, ibuprofen; it should help with the cramps. Also, here's some chocolate." Nathan smiled as he placed a chocolate bar on the side of the table. Zoë couldn't help but giggle quietly as she bit her lip lightly and dropped her hand from her necklace. She looked up at him and he studied the ecstatic expression she gave him. '_Wow, chocolate makes her really happy.'_ Nathan thought to himself as he crossed his arms and tilted his head at her, waiting for another sarcastic comment from her, but was a little surprised when she wasn't sarcastic.

She rose to her feet from the chair and rubbed her lower abdomen. "Thank you Nathan, you're an angel." He gave her a warm smile and nodded before he turned to write down Horatio's obs. Horatio watched Zoë swallow the pills dryly.

"Do you not want any water, sweetheart?" Horatio asked softly as he tilted his head. '_How she can just swallow pills without water mystifies me, I'd choke.' _He thought to himself after watching her swallow them with ease.

"They're down the hatch now." She smiled warmly as she lifted one of the tampons from the side and then turned. Horatio's eyes dropped to her backside once again as she walked away and into the en-suite. Horatio looked back to the chart Nathan held in his hands once she'd closed the door.

"I see why you gave me a warning now…" Nathan whispered as he glanced up to Horatio from the chart he was filling in. Horatio gave him a small smile and then looked down to the blanket that laid over him. Nathan then put his pen back into his pocket as he clipped the chart back to the end of his bed and placed his hands on his hips as he looked at Horatio.

"Has she got worse around her period with regard to her mood since the coma?" Horatio took a deep breath and then nodded at him as he looked back up to Nathan and met his eyes. He studied a few thoughts fleet across Nathan's eyes as he pressed his lips together before he nodded.

"Okay, I suspected that." He admitted and Horatio tilted his head slightly, suspecting Nathan had an answer for him.

"Is there anything we can do to tone the mood swings down?" Horatio asked quietly as he sat up straight and tilted his head, examining the thought ridden expression on Nathan's face.

"Unfortunately not, the Pill should be helping with her hormones, I am certain that she'd be worse if she didn't take the Pill." He replied softly, calmly. He then swallowed hard when the door quickly opened and he looked at Zoë with wide eyes, just as Horatio glanced round to her.

"Discussing my hormones?" She questioned as she strolled over to them, Horatio swallowed himself as he looked up at her as she stopped beside his bed and tilted her head at him. Neither could read her blank expression. '_She's going to flip at the both of us.'_ Horatio immediately thought, but remained silent, just as Nathan did.

"Are you okay? You look as if you've just seen a ghost." Zoë asked as she tilted her head and placed her hand on his shoulder. He nodded silently at her, then saw her look a little confused. She glanced over to Nathan as he watched their interaction, he was also trying to analyse her body language to determine whether it was safe to speak without her exploding at him.

She stepped back as she removed her hand from Horatio's shoulder and sat back down on the seat.

"You've both gone awfully quiet." She said as she looked back up to them and pulled the chair closer to the bed and reached over to take Horatio's hand in hers. Both Horatio and Nathan refused to speak, they were sure she'd flip at them for talking behind her back.

"What can I do to help with the moods?" Zoë asked as she relaxed back into the chair with a cool smile forming as she looked over to Nathan sweetly. Nathan let out his held breath just as Horatio did when they realised she wasn't at all mad.

"There's nothing we can do, sorry Zoë." Nathan replied as he placed his hands on the end of Horatio's bed and tilted his head and held her eyes.

"What about my mood in general? I can get really pissy over nothing or cry over nothing. I've never been like that, crying has never been something that I've done really. Now I'll cry if my washing doesn't smell as lovely as it should, I cry at the most stupidest of things. Or I'll totally flip at everyone at work, when it's no-one's fault at all. I've been meaning to bring it up with you." Zoë admitted as she rubbed the back of Horatio's hand with her thumb. She glanced from Horatio to Nathan a few times, and Nathan nodded.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about that either, the cause is the poison; it's messed with your hormones. It's changed the way your brain sends and receives the hormones and neurotransmitters. I mean, I suppose I can give you something that we'd usually give patients for depression, or bipolar, but it could have some real bad adverse effects and will change your personality more so. I really don't want to mess around with that with you. I'd rather leave you be." Zoë thought about his honest opinion and then exhaled as she looked back to Horatio, having lost her hope of going back to the robotic, slightly emotionless person she once was.

"Okay, thank you." She sighed as she crossed her legs and looked at Nathan. She then looked back to Horatio and he gave her a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand. They then saw a question flash in her eyes as she looked from him to Nathan once again.

"What about when I stop taking my pill? Will I have worse mood swings?" She asked, genuinely curious but she saw him frown at her slightly as he tilted his head.

"Why would you–" He began to question.

"Well, we are going to have children, I can't do that on the Pill, will my moods get worse?" Zoë asked, answering his question before he'd even finished. She tilted her head more at him and Nathan nodded with a sympathetic expression as he put his hands back in his pockets.

"Yes, more than likely." Nathan said honestly and Zoë sighed as she looked down and then began to play with her necklace.

"You don't' need to worry about that Zoë." Horatio assured her as he lifted her hand to his mouth and then moved his lips over her smooth skin before placing a delicate kiss in the centre.

"Having your babies will be worth it." She smiled shyly as she looked up at Horatio after feeling him kiss her hand. He smiled warmly with a certain nod, reassuring her. Nathan moved to the side of the bed that Zoë was sat at and looked down at her warmly once they'd finished.

"May I check you over please? It'll just be quick." Zoë nodded when she saw his genuine concern and let go of Horatio's hand.

"If you must, but I feel fine." She grumbled quietly, she knew he was going to check her over whether she liked it or not, but wanted to show him that she was okay and well enough to show how unenthusiastic she was about it.

Nathan checked her over and then stepped back, looking happier.

He crossed his arms over his broad chest as he leant against the end of Horatio's bed and raised his eyebrows at her, he was still clearly unhappy with the situation they had earlier that day. "You should have checked when you crossed that road." Nathan mumbled as he tilted his head. Horatio glared at him when he saw Nathan becoming unhappy again and knew it would upset Zoë. Once Nathan caught a glance of Horatio's expression, he softened his tight expression. She swallowed as she looked up at him with sad eyes, she knew she had done wrong. She looked down to the ring on her right hand and began to play with it.

"I know, I wasn't thinking straight though." Zoë said honestly as she looked up at him from her silver ring. Nathan exhaled and then gave her a quick nod. He then pulled his arms from his chest and placed them both in his pockets. She relaxed when he saw that he wasn't as annoyed any longer.

"I'll be back to change your bandage a little later, okay?" Nathan asked and Horatio nodded as he looked from Nathan to Zoe.

"Thank you Nathan, I am terribly sorry about earlier." Horatio said softly as he looked back to Nathan. Nathan gave him an understanding nod and then turned to walk out.

"Nathan…" Zoë called. He turned around and looked at her warmly as he gave her the go ahead for her question.

"Why did you look so relieved when you found out that I wasn't pregnant?" Zoë questioned with lowered eyebrows. Nathan swallowed as he looked to from Zoë to Horatio, then back. He took a deep breath as he walked over to the end of Horatio's bed and leant against it. He looked down at the blanket and thought to himself for a moment.

"Do you want my honest opinion, or would you like me to pad it out?" Nathan questioned as he looked up at Zoë with a very soft expression.

"Your honest opinion, be brutal if you must. I just want to know." Zoë said as she frowned and then took hold of Horatio's hand. Horatio also looked to Nathan, curious. '_Is it because she would have been pregnant with me? Does he have a grudge against our age differences too?'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, both of you." Nathan warned softly as he stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest and Zoë nodded.

"I'm not entirely sure you're ready for that, Zoë." Nathan sighed softly as he tilted his head, waiting for her to argue with him.

"Why?" She asked softly as Horatio began to run his thumb over her knuckles.

"The primary reason being that you're vulnerable and reserved at the moment, I'm not going to question why you are, but I can see that. I can see that you're very tense and perhaps even worried about something. You're obviously very stressed at the moment and being pregnant will put more stress on you and I'm not sure you'd be able to handle it at this moment in time. I'm not saying that you're weak or anything, you're a very strong woman and I wouldn't doubt that for one second, but there's only so much you can take, just like every other human being. You're naturally going to worry more when you get pregnant again, and I think you know that too, don't you?" Nathan asked and she swallowed and nodded as she looked down.

"I didn't mean to sound so relieved, Zoë. I'm sorry for that. But I think you know that you're not ready as well." Nathan said softly and she glanced up to Horatio and then looked to Nathan and nodded silently.

"Okay, thank you for telling me the truth." She said quietly and he nodded.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked softly and she nodded, he then looked to Horatio who also gave him a nod as he gave Zoë's hand a quick squeeze. Nathan then nodded at the both of them and turned to walk out again as Horatio's eyes followed him out. Horatio's eyes remained on the door just as Eric entered. Zoë began to play with her necklace using her right hand as she fiddled with the engagement ring on her left with her left hand.

"How are you doing, H?" Eric asked softly with a relieved smile as he walked over to the end of the bed, looking loose and relaxed.

"Better thank you Eric." Horatio said softly as he held his head high. A smile appeared across Eric's face as he nodded and then glanced to Zoë and saw her playing with her ring as she looked up at him sweetly.

"Are you staying in overnight?" Eric questioned, realising Zoë wasn't going to speak and Horatio nodded. Eric smiled a little wider when he saw Horatio's displeased look, it was clear he didn't want to stay overnight.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Eric said as he placed a hand on his hip as he looked back to Horatio from Zoe.

"No thank you, I've got everything I need, but thank you." Horatio assured him as he reached over and gently took Zoë's hand from her necklace and gave her a smile.

"Zoë?" Eric asked softly as he tilted his head and studied Zoë softly as she looked up at him. A better smile appeared across her face as she felt Horatio's fingers play with her hand as Eric gave her a calm expression.

"Oh no, thank you sweetie, I'm good."

"Okay, well if you need anything then give me a call."

"Thank you." Zoë said sweetly and Eric gave her a smile. He then nodded at Horatio as Horatio nodded at him and took his leave.

She looked back over to Horatio and saw that he'd tensed a little, she saw his lower lip harden as he inhaled. She looked down to his thighs and saw that he'd placed his free hand over his thigh. "Do you want me to get Nathan for more painkillers?" She asked softly and Horatio shook his head at her as he looked round.

"I'll be fine, thank you Zoë." She looked into his eyes and saw them hiding the slight pain he was experiencing. He removed his hand from his thigh and placed his hand over hers. She felt the warmth of his hands transfer to her cold hands. She pressed her lips together and looked down again. She looked woeful, she shook her head as she bit her lip once again. She exhaled and concentrated on the intricate stitching of the trousers.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned softly and she quickly looked back up at him, looking slightly startled.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Horatio asked warmly and she nodded with a small forced smile.

"Talk to me, Zoë." Horatio encouraged as he ran both thumbs over her left hand, also over the engagement ring on her left ring finger after he'd lifted her left hand and dropped her right hand to the bed. '_Is she upset with what Nathan said?'_ Horatio asked himself.

She gently pulled her hand from his and looked back down, she clasped her hands together and then placed them between her thighs. "I'm still so sorry." She whispered as she pulled her hands from her thighs and began to entwine her fingers as her shoulders tensed and raised.

"Zoë, don't worry about it sweetheart, really. I forgive you, it's in the past now." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she looked up at him as she raised her right hand and ran her thumb over her top lip and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Come here" Zoë tilted her head at Horatio and slowly stood, obeying him. She placed her hands on his bed as she stepped forwards and ran her fingers over the sheet, then plucked up the courage to look up at him while he continued to watch her. He tilted his head from one side to the other, looking up at her through his lashes. She swallowed as she saw the love in his eyes, and saw his forgiveness. He watched a small unsure smile appear as she slowly raised her right hand and placed her palm against his cheek, feeling his cheek bone beneath her thumb. He raised his left hand and placed his palm over her hand and looked up at her.

"Zo" he said warmly and then saw her muscles relax slightly as he called softly. She leant down slightly and then rubbed his nose with hers as she closed her eyes and raised her left hand to his chest. Horatio tilted his head back as her forehead made contact with his to push his lips against hers. Her lips responded to his. She broke the kiss and moved both of her arms around him and embraced him. Once she stepped back she saw a slightly more serious expression on his face.

"Zoë, I think we need to talk about earlier… about you drawing your gun." Horatio said softly and she looked down once again and crossed her arms over her chest as she bit her lip.

"Zoë, I think we need to get some–" Horatio started gently.

"I'm not getting help." Zoë said firmly as she looked up at him as she scowled.

"Zoë–" He sighed.

"No! I'm not getting help. I wouldn't have drawn my gun if I knew she was changing your bandage. I thought she was doing something else. It looked like she was doing something else." She said as she stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself more. "It didn't look like you had anything on… it looked like her hands were elsewhere. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen a nurse doing something to someone, Horatio. I just flashed back and then drew my gun when I saw it happening in front of me again, to you." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry Zoë, I didn't realise that. I just thought it was because of the nurse." Horatio apologised softly.

"No, I wouldn't just pull my gun on a nurse if she wasn't hurting you intentionally. I have some level of understanding that they aren't there to hurt others now, I just can't have them treat me." She said as she looked down. Horatio watched her for a moment.

"Come here" Horatio said softly and she moved forward, with her arms wrapped around herself. He pulled her arms from her and took hold of both of her hands.

"I'm sorry." Horatio apologised softly.

"You shouldn't be apologising, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten her." Zoë whispered. He tilted his head and moved into her line of sight. She then closed her eyes and hugged him again.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Or do you hurt too much?" Zoë asked as she held her eyes closed, just letting her touch sensations take over.

"You can sleep with me." Horatio smiled as he pulled back and placed his hand against the side of her neck. He watched her smile and then moved his hand into her hair and pulled her closer again to plant another loving kiss on her lips. Once Zoë had sufficiently calmed and sat back down again, they chatted until Nathan's shift was over and he sat with them to keep them company until 10.30pm. He left them to it and Zoë then climbed up and onto the bed with Horatio.

"Zoë…" Horatio said softly as he put his arm around her and looked into her eyes. He pulled her fringe back as he studied her shiny, glossy hair before looking back down to her eyes.

She silently gave him the go-ahead as she nodded and held his gaze as she placed her hand over his stomach as she turned onto her side, resting her head on his pillow.

Horatio placed his hand over hers on his stomach and interlocked his fingers with hers. "Earlier, you said you 'let him get to you'. Let who get to you exactly?" Horatio asked softly, calmly.

Zoë exhaled softly as she quickly ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip and then glanced down to her hand before looking up at Horatio again and taking hold of his eyes with hers again. "Wolfe, I let him put ideas in my head." Zoë said honestly as she looked up at Horatio and he lowered his eyebrows, confused. His confused expression turned into a frown as he moved to lie on his side, signalling to her that he wanted her to explain. She moved her hand to his waist as he let go of her hand.

She swallowed and thought about her words as she studied his facial expression. "When I was unwell and he was round one time maybe a few times I forget, they all merge into one, anyway he was saying a few things." Zoë said as she looked down and shrugged lightly.

"Saying what sweetheart?" Horatio asked as he placed his hand on the side of her head and began to twirl a strand of hair around his finger. He saw her relax immediately.

"He was saying that you always flirt with the women around you, he said that you were a 'right fox with the ladies', he mentioned a few woman called Yelina, Julia, I think and lots of other women as well as Calleigh. He said that he was only telling me because he didn't want to see me get hurt, I think he saw that I still loved you and had intense feelings for you and he didn't want me to fall for you again. He said that you've always been that way and probably wasn't going to change. I think he was trying to drive me away from you, he did say that he wanted to split us up. He said that I deserved a man who would stay with me forever. Was I quite suggestible at that point in time? Because I think I believed him at that point, which I am so sorry for." Zoë frowned and then looked down as she closed her eyes for a few moments, feeling them fill with tears. She opened them and felt a couple of tears falling from the corners of her eyes. '_How could I believe that bastard?'_ She thought to herself, upset with herself more than anything.

"Yes you were sweetheart, so don't blame yourself for that, that wasn't your fault." Horatio replied quickly before he wiped the beads of tears.

He exhaled softly and then began to play with her hair again. "I'm not a fox with the ladies for starters, I cared for those women, but not in the way that he was saying, Zoë. I did however have a relationship with Julia, but I was undercover at that point in time, I did develop feelings for her so I was pulled off the case. Yelina was my brother's wife, I cared about her... I never flirted with Calleigh, I had a good relationship with her. She was a lovely woman, but she certainly wasn't my type. We exchanged a few jokes here and there, but I do with all of my CSI's at points. We were professional at all times." Horatio sighed softly as he continued to play with her hair as he studied her soft facial expression as she nodded.

"Don't let him put ideas in your head Zoë. You know he was only after one thing, he would have said anything to try and get you into bed. But I know that at that point in time you would have believed me if I said that they'd invented cars that could fly if you put enough chickens in the boot, so it's not your fault for believing him. Don't blame yourself." Horatio reassured her as he moved his head closer to hers.

"I know you're not that sort of man. I did tell you he suggested 'friends with benefits' didn't I?" She wanted to clarify, and he nodded quickly.

"Did he say anything else to you?" She looked deep into his eyes and then looked to his nose and mouth.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so. He was just trying to bring things up in casual conversation to try and push me away from you I think. He gave up when he realised it wasn't working and that I was falling for you a lot more as I got better, even though I believed him. But I know that's not true now." Zoë said as she looked back into his eyes and he nodded as she moved her hand from his waist to the side of his head and ran her hands through his red-hair. She then closed her eyes and pulled her head away from his hand as she experienced a flashback of her on the sofa with Ryan, talking. Horatio quickly removed his hand from her hair and kept his hands to himself. He felt her hand in his hair relax as she opened her eyes again and he saw that she was hurt.

"He suggested that you slept with them all as well. I think he was just trying to make you out to be a person who would sleep with anyone and didn't respect any women. He also said that you weren't always truthful." Zoë admitted her flashback as she removed her hand from his hair and looked down to his chest.

"I only slept with Julia, I never once touched or even said anything inappropriately to anyone else. I'm always truthful Zoë, there's only been a few exceptions where I've hidden the truth from you to protect you from harm by criminals, you'd do the same if it were the other way around, I say that with respect to Ron Saris." Horatio assured her and she nodded as she looked back up at him, hearing his honesty, she looked a little more confident.

"Anything he said about me was more than likely a lie or he was bending the truth, don't let him win, Zoë." He placed his hand on her waist, knowing that she was beginning to feel better about everything.

"I'm not going to let him win, I think it all only sprang on me today as I told you about the nurses a few weeks ago and it's still getting to me with everything that has happened with Wolfe… and he's also mixing things up as he texted me the other day. Everything just seems to be merging together at the moment, I feel a little mixed up and slightly confused." She whispered as he looked back down, feeling shy again. Horatio sighed softly and then kissed her forehead delicately as she bit her lip hard and took a deep breath through her nose. He raised his left hand and took hold of her chin. He delicately pulled her lip from her teeth and held her eyes.

"What did he say?"

"Just that he was sorry again and that he will always be there for me if I ever needed him. I didn't reply."

Horatio exhaled softly. "If he's bothering you we can block him." She moved closer to him and rested her head so close to his that their noses were touching.

"He's only sent a couple of things, he's not texting constantly." Zoë swallowed, she knew Horatio wasn't very happy with her admission as she hadn't told him straight away. "If he texts me more, I'll block him." Zoë assured him as she placed her hand over his chest again, he nodded, a little happier.

"Okay sweetheart, tell me if he texts you again though, please?" Horatio questioned and she nodded as she began to chew her tongue. He knew she was stressed.

"Zoë" Horatio called warmly and she quickly stopped the chewing and looked at him confused.

"You'll feel better soon Zoë, I expect that things will be a little mixed up at the moment, it has been a hectic month or so."

"Do you know if he's got himself another job?" She asked to change the subject.

"How would I know?"

Zoë lowered her eyebrows and pulled her head back from him. "Well, I assumed you keep tabs on him…"

"He's… he's not managed to get a job yet." Horatio sighed, as he glanced to the bloody hand print on her shirt, he realised she'd found him out.

"Don't try and hide anything from me please, you just said that you're always truthful and then you try and lie to me." She set her sour eyes on him. He quickly looked back up and raised his hand to her cheek and ran the backs of his fingers from the corner of her eye, down her smooth cheek to her chin. He nodded and paused as he closed his eyes for a few moments.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't want to upset you though or stir things up."

"I'd rather know the truth even if it hurts than have you lie to me." Her eyes softened on him, as she moved the backs of her fingers over his chest.

"Is he okay for money?" Zoë questioned.

"I don't know that one, sweetheart." Horatio said confidently as he ran his fingers back up to her cheek. "We're not giving him any money either, Zoë. He got himself into this rut, he's getting himself out." Horatio said firmly as he skimmed his fingers over to the bottom of her ear lobe and then up and into her hair. "Don't feel bad for him." Horatio warned quietly when he saw the compassion ping up from her expression. She nodded and then moved closer again and lightly kissed him. She moved so her chest was touching his as she put her arm over him and began to run her fingertips over his cotton shirt, feeling the bones in his upper spine.

"What's going to happen when I do actually stop taking my pill and try for a baby? I might get really pissy." Zoë whispered.

"It's nothing we can't handle." He reassured her, confidently, but she didn't look anymore confident.

"But, I'll be like I was when I was pregnant with Maya, laughing in hysterics one moment, then hysterically crying the next, not to mention how pissy I could get with those around me." Zoë said softly, then felt his heavy exhale blow across her cheek.

She looked down to his mouth to see a smile slowly forming. "Well, you were hardly annoyed with me, so I'm safe." She immediately picked up on the sarcasm in his voice and then giggled as she broke into a natural smile. She rubbed her nose against his again.

"It'll be worth it Zo, we'll handle it." He saw her perk up and felt the movement of her hand flow a little more freely and loosely up and down a few vertebrae in his spine. Her eyes glowed brightly as she bit her lip very gently.

"Babies with you, yay" she beamed widely as she released her lip from her teeth, Horatio chuckled and then allowed a wide smile to develop as he could feel her happiness emanate from her.

"Making babies with you, yay" she grinned at him and then giggled as he chuckled lightly. He kissed her forehead and then gently guided her chin up and then placed an amorous kiss on her lips.

"We're going to be having sex 5 times a day or something crazy." She grinned as she broke from the kiss.

"I think I can cope with that, it's not as much as we have had in one day…" Horatio smiled cheekily up at her and she laughed as she placed her hand flat on his back and then moved slightly to pull the blanket up and over the both of them.

"I don't want it to become a chore though, it won't for me because I'll love trying to make a baby with you, but if it gets too much for you, we can slow down. I've heard of men who begin to dislike sex and think of it as a chore when baby-making is involved."

"Sex with you will never be a chore." He said as he flicked his eyebrows up cheekily and placed his hand on her waist. He moved his hand down to her hip and then around to her ass. He watched her eyes sparkle at him as she felt him place his hand flat on her ass, then felt him add pressure as he pulled her closer to him. She turned her head to the pillow as his lips pressed against her soft cheek.

"Mmm. Are you better now? Can we have some sex now?" She asked quietly and he felt the grin on her face against his cheek.

"Not just yet."

"I know handsome, I am joking… well, if you had have said yes I'd be on you." She teased as she pulled her head back and let her eyes connect with his again.

"I wish I was well enough to make love to you, but I don't think Nathan would appreciate it if we had to explain to him that I had to be stitched up for the 3rd time today because we were having sex. Also, it's that time of the month for you." She giggled and nodded, knowing he was probably very correct with regard to Nathan.

"I know, I know handsome."

"I need the loo now anyway." She said as she slowly she got up. She walked back out of the en-suite and climbed back up onto the bed with Horatio and put an arm over his chest as he was now laying on his back. He moved and slid his arm in underneath her and pulled her closer. He felt her warm body again him and relaxed.

"Goodnight handsome"

"Goodnight beautiful" He turned his head as she moved hers closer and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back and then relaxed back and fell asleep. Horatio watched her sleep, studying the calm, placid expression on her face before he fell asleep.

They woke the next morning as Nathan walked in, they were still in each other's embrace, but had moved slightly.

"Morning" Nathan greeted brightly and Zoë got up and off the bed, silently. She gave Horatio a quick kiss and then walked into the en-suite after picking up another tampon.

"Sleep well?" He asked softly as he picked up Horatio's chart, Horatio nodded as he sat up and pressed the button on the remote to bring the head of the bed up.

"I woke up a few times because of the leg, but other than that it hasn't caused any problems." Horatio admitted softly and Nathan nodded as he walked over to the side of the bed. He pulled the leg of Horatio's shorts up and pulled the bandage back.

"It's starting to heal now and it's stopped bleeding." He said softly as he took the bandage off fully and replaced it, then taped it to his leg again. He felt the wound and then asked if Horatio was feeling well to which Horatio replied that he was. Zoë walked back out just as Nathan stepped back with a fresh smile.

"You're free to go Horatio. Come back if you have any problems or give me a ring." He said softly and Horatio nodded as he reached over for his jacket and lifted it off the table beside the bed. He looked up at Zoë and saw that a fresh smile had also developed on her face.

"Thank you Nathan!" Zoë said as she walked over to the bed and placed her hand on Horatio's arm.

"I'll leave you to change and I'll be back with the wheelchair." Nathan said softly and Horatio gave him another nod as Zoë turned to the table and lifted up his black pair of suit trousers and the belt just as Nathan strolled out, happy.

"How are you feeling?" Zoë asked softly as he stood and then pulled his shorts down as she handed him his trousers and then placed her hands on her hips and watched him pull the trousers up and smiled as she got to see his legs properly, as well as his boxers.

"Good, it only stings a little, it's not too bad." Horatio said as he tucked his shirt in to his trousers and then did the belt up just as Zoë picked the shorts up off the floor and folded them.

"Your ride is here." Nathan announced as he walked into the room again with the wheelchair in front of him. Horatio remained where he was as he looked from the wheelchair to Nathan, displeased.

"Just get in Horatio." Nathan ordered, with a lopsided smile and Horatio exhaled as he reluctantly got into the wheelchair. They got outside and into a taxi after thanking Nathan again.

Once home, Zoë helped Horatio out of the taxi and linked arms with him after paying the driver with the money Horatio handed her from his wallet. Horatio began to limp a little more as they walked up the drive to the path. She slowed him down by walking slower herself. "Take is slowly handsome".

"I'm sorry, I blocked you from the house as soon as I got in yesterday, I'll un-block you immediately." She whispered as she put the code in and then opened the front door.

"It's okay sweetheart." Horatio reassured her and she nodded as she let them in and then picked up the key off the side and placed it back outside where she usually kept it as Horatio had forgot to put it back when he used it the day before. She walked back in and closed the door as Horatio kicked his shoes off.

"Skyler, un-block Horatio." She said loudly and then gave Horatio a small smile as she placed her hand on his back and gave it a gentle rub.

"I need a shower, and no offence, but you do too." She said with a radiant, cheeky smile.

"I agree" Horatio replied as he placed his hand on her lower back as she removed hers from his and began to make their way upstairs. Once they had their showers they changed in the bedroom together.

"Let's have a lovely relaxing day? Nothing but pop-corn, films and snuggles?" Zoë questioned as she pulled out one of his hoodies and pulled it on and then strolled over to him. His smile grew as he studied her in the oversized hoody and her fitted joggers. He loved how her joggers clung to her ass and thighs.

"I like the sound of that." He said as he looked back up and at her gentle smile as her eyes studied his smile.

The End

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Next story is called "Potent Snare". **


End file.
